1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, computer software, and apparatuses for determining conditions affecting operation of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
During driving, as in many real-world tasks, humans engage in multitasking such as talking on the telephone, following instructions, and responding to requests. The present invention provides a system that minimizes the impact of untimely interruptions by providing a physical context to the driving conditions. By mitigating unnecessary tasks during periods of high difficulty, one can improve both driving, by minimizing hazards to safety, and the ability to successfully complete extraneous tasks. For example, talking on a mobile phone increases the likelihood of a traffic accident about 400%, depending on driving difficulty, which is a similar rate to intoxicated driving. A system that, for instance, delayed mobile phone calls during potentially difficult driving situations, such as merging onto a high-speed roadway, could drastically reduce the accident rate, while delaying those important conversations by a short time. The first step toward realizing such a system is the ability to correctly identify potentially difficult driving conditions.